


Makeup

by mismatched_ideas



Series: Starting Gun, Photo Finish [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 2, M/M, Seungchuchu Week 2017, boyfriend does my make up challenge, olympian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: Phichit somehow convinced Seung-gil to be on camera with him even though Seung-gil is the most camera shy Olympian Phichit had ever met and he was friends with Yuuri Katsuki.





	Makeup

“Hello again, everyone! Guess who I convinced to join me again.” Phichit flared his arms out dramatically to indicate the slightly uncomfortable man sitting next to him.

Seung-gil had agreed to this, that was true. It was also accurate to say he had to be convinced. He liked sharing their uncommon interests as much as sharing their common interests. He really did. They both liked the planetarium and Phichit liked going to see modern art with Seung-gil even though he wasn’t the biggest modern art fan. 

And Seung-gil enjoyed sitting next to Phichit in front of his expensive camera, with an expensive light shining on them from the exact right angle. But, did that mean he enjoyed being on camera? No, not at all.

“As you probably already know, I’ve convinced Seung-gil to join me for the ‘I Let My Boyfriend Do My Makeup’ challenge!” Phichit gestured to the makeup sitting in front of them, his enthusiasm making Seung-gil smile for a moment before he doctored his face back into the normal stoic mask he wore. It wasn’t that he didn’t want people to see him smiling at Phichit, but it was strange to think the small looks he thought were his own would be not just shown to other people, but also documented. And maybe part of him didn’t want Phichit to be able to see the looks because even though he knew it was silly, Seung-gil was still a little embarrassed by how deep his feelings went. 

“Seung-gil, before we start, do you want to tell the people anything?”

Seung-gil shook his head, lost for words but trying to pretend that wasn’t the case.

The thing was, he didn’t like being put in front of this many people. Especially not as Phichit’s boyfriend. He knew he should be used to being in front of crowds and he knew other people’s opinions shouldn’t matter but in reality, things weren’t that simple. He did a good job of pretending he didn’t care what other people thought but that wasn't really true. Phichit had always told him to ignore the comments on the videos he posted. Phichit had a big following and, on the whole, the comments were positive. 

The thing was, not all of them were.

Seung-gil could deal with the comments from trolls or from people who obviously just had so much time on their hands that they could spend time watching vloggers’ posts just to comment about how vain and annoying they were. Sure, it upset Seung-gil to see people call Phichit rude things but Phichit didn’t let those comments bother him. And Seung-gil knew they weren’t true. That was all that mattered.

For all he played up being cold and uncaring, though, Seung-gil was pretty thin-skinned compared to his boyfriend. Most of the comments on Phichit’s video announcing they were dating had been positive. Most of them weren’t really about Seung-gil, instead congratulating Phichit. But then there were the ones that hurt Seung-gil the most. They were the ones from people who obviously watched Phichit’s channel a lot.

_‘Him? Really?’ ‘Phichit could do way better’ ‘Bet he fucks good why else would Phichit be dating him? Lol it’s not for his face that’s for sure’_

But the one that hurt the most had been from a person Seung-gil knew posted on other videos. They followed Phichit closely and sometimes it seemed like they knew more about Phichit than Phichit did. They definitely knew more about Phichit than Seung-gil did. 

_‘I guess they’re cute but it’ll never last.’_

So Seung-gil didn’t do many videos with Phichit. 

“Earth to Seung-gil?” Phichit looked at Seung-gil with concern in his eyes. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Seung-gil shook his head. “I want to do this with you.”

Phichit leaned in, pecking a kiss onto Seung-gil’s nose. “I love you.”

Seung-gil colored a little, glancing at the camera and mumbled a genuine but quiet, “I love you, too.”

Phichit smiled, laughing lightly, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to use this.”

Seung-gil nodded and Phichit turned to smile at the camera again, allowing for a long pause before he tried again.

“Hey, my people! Guess who’s back!” Another dramatic gesture. “I’ve convinced Seung-gil to join me for the ‘I Let My Boyfriend Do My Makeup’ challenge today which is why I’m not wearing any makeup right now.” He smiled at Seung-gil, “All my makeup is here. Ready?”

“I guess.” Phichit smiled and tried not to look surprised when Seung-gil picked out not just the right first product, but also the right tool.

“Seung-gil is sort of a fashion disaster,” Phichit said, talking to the audience even as he didn’t break eye contact with Seung-gil. “But, let me tell you, when he lets me pick out clothes, he looks stunning.”

“Hey.” Seung-gil was already onto the next step and Phichit tried his best not to pay too much attention to what he was doing. He wanted this to be as much of a surprise as someone putting something on your face could be. 

“You know I love the sporty thing you’ve got going.” Seung-gil pouted a little and Phichit thought that was a win. The taller man rarely pouted and Phichit never thought he’d do it on camera. “For those of you who don't know Seung-gil, he’s a gold medal winning archer. Olympic gold, no less.” Phichit bit his lip, wondering if it was worth trying to make Seung-gil blush or if that would be mean. “I don’t know if you guys know this, but archers have really nice arms. And you should see his shoulders and back, they’re so–” Seung-gil reached for another product but knocked a couple over instead, his face a deep red. He grumbled something and started picking up what he knocked over. For a moment Phichit was going to apologize, he was ready to apologize and even offer to start over, but then Seung-gil smirked as he, a little aggressively, started on Phichit’s eyes. 

“You know, if we’re talking about back muscles they should see yours.” 

Seung-gil was satisfied with the red in Phichit’s cheeks, moving to start on Phichit’s eyeliner. He wasn’t optimistic about this step. Phichit was really good at eyeliner and Seung-gil didn’t think there was much hope that he could compare to that. 

Of course, Phichit was quick to bounce back from his embarrassment. “So will you let me do some couple outfits for a video? Maybe some matching swimsuits?” 

At that comment, Seung-gil nearly jerked the eyeliner off course, barely able to not mess up his careful work. 

“Should you really being saying that on camera.” Seung-gil grumbled, “Don’t your sisters watch you?”

“Oh, they’d love to see you in a swimsuit.” Seung-gil rolled his eyes even though Phichit couldn’t see him. “I can here them now, texting me after I post this.” He smiled before putting on an awful falsetto voice, “Little Brother, you have the most handsome boyfriend in the world and we all want to see his shoulder muscles.”

“They wouldn’t say that.” Seung-gil started on the next eye even though he didn’t think the first one was very good. “I’m not sure which of them that was supposed to be but next time you go home you might want to watch your back.” Phichit couldn’t see it but later he’d be surprised to see Seung-gil actually turn to talk to the camera. “He’s probably told you, but in case he hasn’t, all his older sisters are black belts in Taekwondo.”

“Hey, I practiced Taekwondo too!” Phichit pouted and Seung-gil smiled. “I could take them.”

“ _Wang-ja-nim,_ you’re only a green belt.” He turned to the camera again before realizing what he was even doing. “Seua won an Olympic gold.”

“Lek and Song aren’t far behind her, either.” Phichit seemed to forget why they were talking about this, launching into stories raining praise on his sisters. The four of them were really a typhoon of energy but for all their teasing, it was obvious they cared a lot for each other. 

Seung-gil had only ever met Seua but he had experienced a Skype call with all three sisters and that had been… tiring. 

“Okay.” Seung-gil leaned back, interrupting a story about Lek and Song sparring each other in the finals of some competition. “I think I’m done.”

“Wow, really? I can’t wait to see.” Phichit smiled, opening his eyes and turning to the camera. “How do I look?” After a few moment, he reached for a mirror, looking at himself. As he looked, though, his smile dropped into shock.

Seung-gil didn't think he’d done that badly, he’d been pretty proud of himself, but now he wasn’t sure.

“Phichit?” 

“Where did you learn to do this?” He dropped the mirror, his eyes sparkling. “Did Mi-na teach you?” Seung-gil shook his head slowly. “Then how?”

“I… umm…” Phichit was surprised to see him so lost for words. The Korean man usually knew exactly what he was going to say or he didn’t say anything at all. “You.”

“What?”

“After we first started dating I didn’t want to seem… clingy so I didn’t ask to Skype a lot.” More accurately, he never did. Phichit had always been the one to initiate their Skype calls in the first two months of their relationship. “Instead, I’d watch your YouTube videos. A lot of them were makeup tutorials so I sort of started to pick it up. Then–” He stopped, seeming to remember he was on camera even though Phichit had completely forgotten.

“Then what? Did you really just learn from those tutorials?” Phichit didn’t think his makeup tutorials were even that good.

“Well, I had enough of a background that when we moved in together…” Seung-gil chewed on his lip for a few long moments. “You always do you makeup in the bedroom and you usually wake up before me so I’d wake up when you got back from showering.” Seung-gil had turned red a while ago, but he seemed to keep getting redder by the second. “I would watch you doing your makeup and it just sort of… stuck with me?” 

Phichit threw his hands around Seung-gil’s neck, a squeal shocking Seung-gil more than the sudden hug. That said, the hug was still pretty surprising. After dating Phichit for so long, he knew he should be used to Phichit’s sudden hugs and yet there was almost always a moment of stiffness before he relaxed into the embrace. 

“I love you,” Phichit said, his voice quiet and his mouth hidden by the side of Seung-gil’s head. They were silent for a long while, Seung-gil finally remembered to bring his arms up to return the hug when Phichit giggled to himself. “Maybe we should redo this ending.”

“I love you too, Phichit.” Seung-gil felt suddenly emboldened and he pulled away to give Phichit a small smirk. “And maybe we can just leave this in.”

“Seung-gil!” Phichit blushed, laughing brightly.

Later, Seung-gil retracted his assertion that they should leave it in, blushing and embarrassed by what he’d said. 

Even so, he became a more common sight on Phichit’s YouTube.

**Author's Note:**

> My alt title for this is "All I Need is You and My Makeup Bag" but decided these two are 2 sweet for my nonsense jokes


End file.
